


Red Shoes

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: ETN: Roleplaying Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Missing Persons, NO BODY, Unreliable Narrator, Worries for the future, the ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A chilling discovery leaves everyone in confusion as to what it means.





	Red Shoes

In the fog of her awakening, she heard voices:

“…Found a shoe…”

“Where…”

“…Blood…”

“No body…”

“…fallen halberd…”

A red stripe glared in her vision.

Across the edge of the toe.

“What do we do?”

“Keep this on the down-low for now”.

MatPat, she realized.

“Whomever it is appears to be gone at the moment”.

“And we wouldn’t want to worry anyone”.

Safiya.

“Exactly”.

“You’d think Cinderella’d want her fancy footwear back, though”.

“Manny, you’re just saying that ‘cause the design is cute”.

“That’s right b*”.

Nikita too?

“Maybe something happened and they couldn’t come for it!”

Rosanna’s worried voice fully woke her up.

“Nonsense”.

Penelope’s British tones cut through the air.

“They probably had better events to worry of than a lost phalange-cover”.

“Can you say that again _without_ the pretentious wording?”

Colleen’s hands felt cold as they fluffed up her pillows.

“She basically said that Nanami-san’s mysterious intruder decided to make do with one Mary-Jane instead of two”.

“-Assuming they even survived leaving the Temple to begin with”.

Cool cloths against her cheeks.

The feeling was starting to become only too familiar.

“So we just pretend it was never found?”

“Yup”, was the Disco Dancer’s blunt reply.

The little Jetsetter bit her lip.

“Won’t Mystic want to know?”

_Yes!_

_Yes I would!!_

But she couldn’t seem to get the words out.

-

“Ahh! You’re awake!”

Tackle-hugged by Colleen.

Sort-of.

“Oh!”

Rosanna hurried to remove the cloths.

“Oh oh oh!!!”

A flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye.

MatPat awkwardly flailing The Shoe around.

Like he didn’t know what to do with it.

Safiya finally took it from him, and tucked it under her arm.

“…

…

…I…”

She coughed.

“Easy”.

Nikita patted her on the shoulder.

“You were hit pretty hard”.

**Pretty hard.**

She winced as dull pain winked through her forehead.

Memories of flying heavy objects.

Flying heavy, _precious_ objects.

“I heard…what you all said”.

Penelope sighed.

“Of course you did”.

Gabbie walked over to her bedside and sat down.

“Are you okay?”

“…I think…so?”

The Record Producer leaned in for a better look.

“I don’t know…that statue had you out in seconds.

You might have a concussion”.

“Are you okay with us not telling anyone?”

“Are you guys crazy? You have to tell them!”

She sucked in a breath of fresh sea air.

“This person could be another f*in psycho for all we know…”

“Point taken”.

Safiya stood up.

“I’ll go tell Jael right away”.

-

Tired, and with a killer headache, Mystic stared up at the ceiling of her room.

Despite being filled in on Chiaki’s machinations against her abhorrent admirer, she was still really…

_Nervous._

Just because he couldn’t leave the Fifth Island didn’t mean that he could magically spy on her whenever he wanted.

Sighing, she closed her eyes.

How was she supposed to rest if his face kept invading her thoughts?

-

There was something in her mirror…or was it the hallway outside?

A figure in a school uniform too big for them, blood staining the back and front.

Who was it?

Red stripe.

Glared in the darkness.

A perfect twin of…

“Hey!!”

She found herself reaching out for them, whomever they were…

Could they even hear her?

…

The shadow’s head swiveled.

Vivid, red irises.

Bizarrely enough, a flash of recognition?

For a moment, they were green.

Then they disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday they will meet.


End file.
